Vekk
Vekk is a "Daefic" who has many connections within the town of Blackgate. While not technically employed anywhere, he runs almost everything in Blackgate alongside Andras. His full name, like most of the Blackgate cast, is unknown at the time. Personality Vekk seems to be the Shady Businessman stereotype, often attempting to give the Player some hope or comment through double-meanings, innuendo, or whispers. He shows slight narcissism and tries to (playfully?) scare the player through stalking and creeping. During the Police routes, Vekk will even ask the Player if they find him "wicked", and then offer to be there should the Player need to "spill their soul", playing up to stereotypes humans may have for those they feel are more demonic-looking. During the Construction routes, Vekk is notably enthralled by the Player's constant manners towards him. Vekk is also tasked with delivering payment for the jobs of citizens all across Blackgate in envelopes, as well as delivering several red-inked notes to the Player without having to open them or otherwise break a seal to read them. It is implied Vekk either knows about the goings-on of these notes and their implications, or maybe doesn't care that they are happening to begin with, as it doesn't conflict with his "orders". Vekk may also simply not even read them, as he does stress manners and doings things a certain way, and may see it as impolite. Vekk is either generally disliked or otherwise not trusted by many of Blackgate's citizens, although Monsters in power, such as Andras, Decarabia, and the Blackgate Police Department seem much less worried about him, and allow him almost free-reign in their dealings. Kitako maintains a unique relationship with him, and though trusts him, does not care for his constant attention. While his true intentions are unknown, it is speculated that his role in Blackgate is to moderate its shady dealings and keep everything in check...for a price. The Fugitive Route During the Fugitive Route, Vekk offers the player the chance to hide out in the Basement of an abandoned building, until they are needed for the protection of Blackgate. During this route, Vekk reveals he is a helping hand to help protect and keep the Player safe. It is also revealed that Isaac Newton, Amelia Earhart, and (presumably) Agatha Christie were once in a similar situation as the Player with varying outcomes. Notably, Vekk was once forced to perform a prayer with Newton to quell Newton's previous fears that Vekk was a literal christian demon trying to trick him. Vekk is very pressing on the Player to detail in journals anything and everything they can think of, like the previous occupants of his basement. In this route, this is Vekk's main focus: to get the Player to write about themselves and their life and almost anything. The Fugitive Route changes abruptly after Night Five, which seems to be given as a sort of "test" to the Player. Trivia * While Vekk seems omnipotent and capable of anything due to his metaphysical nature, he will never act on something until an agreement is made, whether verbal, written, or thought, similar to how The Devil is depicted in real life. * Vekk often pushes around an ordinary cart and often makes deliveries with it. Vekk seems to handle many deliveries for Charlie and others, and keeps one of the wheels very squeaky to announce his presence long before he arrives, despite himself being able to turn up in locations quickly and silently. * During some adult scenes in the game, specifically peeking, the Player will once or twice notice or think they noticed Vekk, but upon a double-take, Vekk is missing. It is unknown if Vekk is perverted or if he just likes to keep tabs on the Player's love-life. * While assets of Vekk in underwear exist in the game's files, there is currently no way to start a romantic route with Vekk. It is unknown if there will be, or if the files are just there for reference. * Vekk's eyes do not naturally contract to physical light, nor does he seem to show any notice at all, as shown in the Library route as the Player shines their phone's flashlight directly into his face. * On Gruff's route, it is stated that the Daefics look quite similar to the humans, which may have been the cause of the re-design of the Vekk character on the game to look like similar to the humans * Vekk is approximately 5’9” tall (175.3cm). Category:Characters